


Oh, Enemy Of Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hatred, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meteorstuck, SGRUB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eridan is an obnoxious, spoiled troll, and nothing can convince you otherwise. Unfortunately, he's also trying to get you in spades. It kind of works.





	Oh, Enemy Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so I wrote this. Enjoy I guess.

“Alright, clear your auditory clots and listen the fuck up Eridouche, cause I’m only going to say this  _ once _ . I’m not, fucking, interested. Now take that information, and shove it up your nook if it makes you feel better, cause I’m done dealing with your pathetically futile attempts at ‘flirting’, if the sad sack of words you spew whenever you come within five meters of me can even be called that.” 

 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you’re so fucking done with Eridan’s shit. He’s been hounding you for perigrees, trying to get you into his black quadrant. Apparently, he’s as thick as his lenses, because he still hasn’t gotten the hint, that _you don’t_ _care_.

“Please Sol, you knoww your worthless ass wwants me. Hell, you should be  _ grateful _ that I’m evven offerin’ you this once in a lifetime chance. I’m certainly leagues abovve wwhatevver lowwblooded troll you can snag in the caliginous quad, that is if you  _ can _ land someone wwho actually wwants you. Besides, there’s only the twwelve of us left, so you might as wwell take wwhat you can get before you inevvitably bite the dust.”

 

Jesus  _ fuck _ , you hate Eridan Ampora. And not in the way he hopes, the desperate prick. No, this is a hatred fueled by pure rage and irritation. Mostly the latter, honestly. No matter. You’d think he’d understand the meaning of the word ‘no’, but even Feferi poking three holes in him didn’t hinder his advances. In fact, you’d say it spurred him, if you didn’t see how he flinched whenever he hears her high-pitched voice. 

 

“Do you  _ ever _ shut up, Ampora? The only time I’d like to hear your obnoxious voice is if it’s in my head. At least it means you’ll be out of everyones hair soon. But alas, I can’t even get  _ that _ . Get the hell out of my sight before I tell FF your head is stuck in your ass again. Oh wait.  _ It always is _ .” You sneer at the violetblood, and he has the nerve to grin at you, a predatory expression that shows all of his razor sharp teeth. 

 

He walks past you, and so does his perpetual cloud of haughtiness. Thank  _ god _ . But just as relief seeps through your system, he comes behind you and tries to wrap his arms around your midsection. You fling him backwards with your psiioniics, and you hear his horns thump against the metal of the wall in the next block over. A bright blast of hope clips your head, and you’re seeing red as you stomp over to his location, sparks flying around your horns.

 

Later, you’ll be glad that the block is soundproof and has a lock.


End file.
